nunca te fijes de lo que ponga en un libro
by itaru-ne-chan
Summary: [yaoilemon sasuxnaru] sasuke a vuelto a konoha con una sola intencion cautivar a cierto rubio de alli gracias a un libro que consiguio de kabuto, asco de titulo pero no se m acurrio otro Xd


Bueno pues mientras hago los capis de mi otra historia aquí os dejo un oneshot sasuxnaru jejeje, es la pareja que mas me gusta y en la que me inspiro, aunque últimamente estoy tan viciada a un juego que no me da tiempo a escribir TToTT

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**-nunca te fijes de lo que ponga en un libro-**

sasuke había vuelto a konoha despues de matar a orochimaru con una sola meta que había planeado en estos 3 años a espalda de todos y gracias a un libro que consiguió de kabuto al irse con orochimaru ideo todo.

-kukukukuku, prepárate naruto vas a ser mío, no podras separarte de mi ni un segundo-reía locamente sasuke a las afueras de konoha

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

naruto sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y miro a todos lados

-te pasa algo naruto???-pregunto sakura extrañada

-no se sentí algo extraño

-como que???-siguió preguntando sakura

-un escalofrió

de repente kakashi apareció donde estaba sakura, naruto y sai

-chicos traigo una buena noticia-dijo kakashi muy alegre

-el que tteballo????-pregunto naruto lleno de felicidad

-sasuke ha vuelto y esta en el despacho de la hokage

naruto y sakura se sorprendieron y corrieron asta el despacho de la hokage seguidos por sai a ver si eso era verdad. Al llegar ay estaba el enfrente de la hokage

-hola cuanto tiempo-soltó mientras ponía su sonrisa prepotente made in uchiha

sakura corrió a abrazarlo como lo hacia antes y a pegarse como una lapa, naruto solo se acerco y tiro de la mejilla de sasuke, ante una queja de este

-eso duele, dobe-se quejo sasuke

-si es el teme de sasuke, por fin ha vuelto-naruto estaba alegre asta que puso cara de enfado fingido-pero tenia que ser yo el que te trajera

-que lindo, de no ser porque están ellos te comería aquí y ahora mismo zorrito-pensaba sasuke mientras miraba quejarse a naruto

despues miro a sai con una mirada de "si tocas a naruto te mato", cosa que hizo a sai morirse de miedo, tsunade tosió para llamar la atención de todos

-bueno ya sabes uchiha a partir de hoy estarás bajo vigilancia de naruto y a misiones forzadas para redimirte

-porque yo tteballo????-pregunto naruto

-porque lo digo yo

naruto no dijo nada mas para no enfadar a tsunade y sasuke por dentro estaba mas que contento ya que esto facilitaría sus planes, además de que sobornar a tsunade con sake fue una gran idea (sasuke: sake de la mejor calidad proporcionado por la autora, muajajaja, Itaru: oye eso sobraba U////U).

Sasuke fue llevado a su casa con cosas de naruto ya que el debía quedarse en su casa, sasuke comenzó a pensar en escenas no muy "santas" que le podía hacer al kitsune y su nariz empezó a sangrar

-te pasa algo, estas sangrando???-pregunto naruto preocupado

-nada, nada, será mejor que, vayamos a la cama, ejem...a dormir-decía mientras intentaba parar la sangre mientras pensaba-si por mi fuera lo ultimo que haríamos seria dormir

los dos se echaron a dormir bueno mas bien naruto ya que sasuke intentaba no violar a SU rubito según el que ya era de su propiedad

-aguanta, aguanta, despues ya te saciaras bastante-se decía aguantando las lagrimas y que cierta parte no se le ocurriera montarla

llego la mañana y naruto se despertó al oler ramen, el se levanto y fue a la cocina donde vio a sasuke preparándolo con solo puesto los boxes y un delantal

-**plan 1**: prepararle lo que le gusta y ser muy sexy- se decía sasuke sonriendo con prepotencia

naruto no podía apartar la vista de la escena

-jujuju y por lo que veo funciona- se decía muy contento

naruto se acerco a sasuke por la espalda

-sasuke-dijo naruto muy excitado

-siiiiiiiii funciona-seguía pensando mientras dos lagrimones caían y estrechaba sui puño en símbolo de victoria-dime dobe

-gracias por hacerme ramen-dijo mientras lo cogía y se iba a la mesa a comérselo dejando a un anonadado sasuke

-me...me venció un ramen-se decía un sasuke deprimido en el suelo

despues de vestirse tras el primer intento fallido naruto y sasuke salieron a la calle

-es hora de poner en marcha el **plan 2**, salvar a la damisela en apuros, jejeje, en este caso MI kitsune

sasuke hizo unas copias y las transformo en otros, lego llevó a naruto hacia el bosque

-que hacemos aquí sasuke???-pregunto naruto extrañado

-entrenar, dobe, entrenar- respondio sasuke arrogantemente made in uchiha

sasuke empezó a imaginar la escena en la que los clones venían y atacaban a naruto este le defendía, luego el se declaraba, naruto le correspondía y luego sexo puro y duro, empezó a imaginar cada escena y cada cosa que le haría allí mismo cuando escucho un "rasengan" y los clones que el había creado desaparecieron, naruto salió corriendo en la dirección en la que aparecieron los clones

-sasuke quédate aquí por si aparece el enemigo yo lo buscaré por aquí

-nota mental "no volver a quedarme ensimismado en mis pensamientos con naruto"

tras volver a la ciudad y sobornar con mas sake a tsunade para que no la montara gorda por la supuesta broma que hizo sasuke según el a naruto, salió del despacho a buscar a naruto que lo esperaba en el ichikaru. Al llegar vio a naruto comiendo como siempre y pensó en el siguiente plan

-**plan 3:** cuando naruto se manche la cara limpiársela de forma sensual y despues seducirlo

sasuke entro con el plan en marcha y se sentó a su vera

-ya terminaste de hablan con tsunade-obachan sasuke-pregunto naruto mientras engullía

-aja

naruto por fin termino de comer y como siempre se ensucio la cara cuando sasuke iba a comenzar con su plan sakura apareció y limpio la cara de naruto estropeandolo

-nota mental, buscar un sitio vació para hacerlo o matar a todo el que aya por allí a escondidas sin que nadie se entere, ahora entiendo a Itachi-decía sombriamente

sakura se fue y ambos volvieron a casa

-te pasa algo, sasuke-pregunto naruto preocupado

-nada, dobe, no es nada-decía mientras pensaba en mil formas de matar a sakura y a todo el que se metiera por medio en cada uno de sus planes (sasuke: para sakura solo ay una forma de matarla de un estacazo al corazón, muajaja, Itaru: Que no es un vampiro sasuke. Sasuke: eso no se sabe Xd)

sasuke ya estaba que echaba chispas ninguno de sus planes daba resultado siempre fallaba en algo y que naruto se hubiera vuelto muy popular entre las chicas de la aldea no le ayudaba en nada, cada día alguna se le acercaba a darle algo o simplemente a hablarle y quitarle tiempo para estar juntos, tambien tenia las misiones que tsunade le mandaba casi todos los dias.

Sasuke volvió de la ultima que esta le mando pero en mitad del camino unos jounins que habían por allí lo pararon

-oye uchiha no crees que te lo tienes muy creído al volver aquí despues de lo que hiciste

sasuke no les hizo caso y paso hacia delante, ellos le pusieron la zancadilla haciéndolo caer. Sasuke se levanto y tragándose su orgullo siguió andando. Los jounins comenzaron a reise

-jajaja, mirad al uchiha tan creído que se lo tenia y ahora no es mas que un idiota despechado, seguro que volvió porque orochimaru se arto de el-dijo uno de ellos

-seguro que lo único que hizo con esta nenaza fue tirarselo todo lo que el quiso-siguió otro- y ahora seguro que viene por ese estúpido kyubi para tirarselo el, y la verdad es k ese zorro tiene un buen polvo

sasuke ya no pudo aguantar mas no porque le estuvieran insultándole si no porque se metieron con naruto y eso no lo pudo aguantar. Tras la pelea sasuke fue llebado al despacho de la hokage y allí recibió una reprimenda no antes haberle contado todo lo sucedido a ella, despues partió a casa.

sasuke llego con algunos arañazos a su casa donde le esperaba naruto este estaba angustiado ya que sakura le había contado todo

-sasuke-baka porque te peleaste, es que quieres que te encarcelen, por mucho que te hieran en tu orgullo aguántate un poco asta que todo pase- le decía naruto mientras lo curaba

sasuke aun enfadado por los comentarios de los jounins cogió a naruto de las manos y choco su frente con la de el

-yo no m pelee con ellos porque me insultaran si no porque se metieron contigo y eso no lo podía permitir usuratonkashi

naruto se ruborizo por el acercamiento

-no tenias que hacerlo teme- respondio volviendo la cara

-claro que lo tengo que hacer por yo te a...

sasuke no pudo terminar ya que kakashi entro por la ventana

-hola, espero no interrumpir-dijo con su gesto de siempre

-que haces aquí kakashi-pregunto naruto

-no te acuerdas que querías una copia del libro que publique hace tiempo-respondio tendiéndole el libro

sasuke cogió el libro sorprendido

-no, me digas que tu publicaste esto-pregunto sasuke señalando el libro

-si porque????-respondio extrañado

-pues no te dediques a escribir, no sabes nada de ligar-grito enfadado sasuke

-joe, ni que lo hubieras seguido para ligarte a alguien-dijo kakashi

-la cosa es que lo hice para libarme al dobe, porque crees que e vuelto-respondio señalando a naruto

-por mi-soltó sorprendido naruto

-yuyui mejor me voy que esto se pone caliente-dejo kakashi y se esfumo

naruto se acerco a sasuke

-entonces volviste por mi-pregunto naruto muy colorado

-asi es, volví para quedarme contigo, yo te amo naruto-respondió abrazándolo

-yo tambien dobe

-si, por fin es propiedad uchiha...no, mejor dicho propiedad de sasuke uchiha, muajaja-pensaba para si sasuke

sasuke beso a naruto asta que escuchó una risita y tubo que parar, se asomo por la ventana y vio a kakashi filmándolo todo, sasuke saco el sharingan muy cabreado

-o te largas o sabrás lo que es un cambio de sexo sin anestesia y a método de espada

a kakashi se le helo la sangre y salió por patas de allí jurándose de que nunca espiaría a esos dos ya que su vida sexual con iruka peligraba.

Sasuke volvió a la vera de naruto lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación, lo tumbo en la cama y le quito la ropa de un tirón dejándolo en boxes

-sa...sasuke espera-susurro a sasuke muy nervioso

-ni loco ya lo e hecho durante 3 años-respondio sasuke sonriendo lascivamente-asi que prepárate porque esta noche no pienso dejarte dormir muajajaja

naruto comenzó a sudar de miedo, mientras sasuke se quitaba la ropa

-prepárate naruto, esta noche serás solo mío

sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de naruto mientras bajaba asta sus pezones los cuales comenzó a lamer, pellizcar y morder, mientras naruto se retorcía de placer, sasuke comenzó a frotarle la entrepierna y a erectar su miembro

naruto empezó a respirar entrecortadamente por lo excitado que estaba, sasuke comenzó a bajar hacia el, nada mas llegar suspiro en la punta y luego la beso, para despues engullirla

-ummm, sasuke...motto, motto-gemia naruto a sasuke

sasuke siguió lamiendo su miembro asta que naruto se corrió en su boca

-sasuke...yo lo siento, -se disculpo naruto tapándose el rostro muy colorado

sasuke separo las manos de la cara de naruto relamiéndose los restos que le quedaban beso a naruto

-todo tu eres delicioso asi que no tienes que preocuparte

sasuke cogió la mano de naruto y la puso en su miembro que estaba duro, ruborizando a naruto aun mas

-ahora yo puedo...

naruto no le dejo terminar ya que cogió tres de sus dedos y los lamió

-ade...adelante- respondio naruto muy nervioso

sasuke sonrió y metió un dedo en la entrada de naruto, luego el segundo y por fin el tercero, sasuke empezó a moverlos en círculos para que naruto empezara a acostumbrarse, cuando por fin lo hizo sasuke metió su miembro dentro

-kyaaa, eso duele bakaa-decía mientras le salían las lagrimas, le pegaba y pataleaba a sasuke

-aguanta un poco eso será solo a lo primero, despues ya veras como se te pasara

-o...ok

sasuke empezó a moverse y a naruto el dolor se le paso comenzando a sentir placer y a gemir locamente, naruto se agarro a sasuke para que profundizara mas, en una de sus envestidas sasuke toco un punto donde naruto gimió mas fuerte

-ahí, sasuke, dame mas ahí-suplicaba naruto

sasuke asi lo hizo y al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas naruto se volvió a correr estrechando en su interior el miembro de sasuke por lo que el tambien se corrió dentro.

Tras calmarse un rato sasuke salió de su interior y abrazo a naruto

-te amo dobe, no te separes nunca de mi

naruto solo sonrió, sasuke volvió a posarse encima de naruto

-bueno vamos por la siguiente ronda?????

Naruto empezó a sudar de desesperación, le esperaba una noche muy movidita. Llego la mañana y naruto intento levantarse

-¡¡¡Itai!!!

sasuke se despertó al escuchar el grito de naruto

-que te pasa dobe????-pregunto sasuke despejándose

-ayer te pasaste que dolor-respondio sobandose el trasero

-pues bien poco que te quejaste anoche, je,je,je

naruto enfadado saco una de las colas del kyubi y ataco a sasuke enfadado, cosa que el esquivo

-es que quieres matarme dobe-suspiro sasuke

-noooo, solo cortártela-respondio naruto sacando otra cola

sasuke se puso blanco se vistió y salió corriendo seguido por naruto que gritaba amenazándolo de que se la cortaría y seria uke el resto de su vida.

kakashi por consejo de sasuke no volvió a publicar nada solo a comprar y leer el icha icha paradise e intentar que sasuke no se la corte por espiarles de vez en cuando (Itaru: masoca U.U) y ligarse a iruka, sakura nunca pudo superar que sasuke prefería a naruto antes que a ella por lo que se hizo una operación de sexo y al final se quedo con ino (itaru: no coment, idea de una amiga XD), tsunade siguió siendo sobornada con sake y nunca fue descubierto (Itaru: siiii ese es mi sasuke, sasuke: oye que yo soi de naruto, Itaru: bueno es una forma de decir que estoy orgullosa de ti, sasuke: ammm), sai pues...siguió siendo sai y seguir los pasos de kakashi y espiar a naruto y sasuke por la noche y vigilar la espalda para que no se la corte sasuke como amenaza a kakashi (Itaru: otro masoca ¬¬). Los demás tambien debían vigilar su espalda sabían que si tocaban a naruto no saldrían vivos, por los celos made in uchiha de sasuke. Naruto por su parte ya que no quiso ponerse un cartel "propiedad de sasuke uchiha, si lo tocas te mato" tuvo a sasuke todo el día enganchado a el gruñendo a todo el que intentaba algo raro.

-joo, me gustaba mas el sasuke que era frió conmigo-suspiro mientras dos gotazas caían de sus ojos

sasuke que estaba echándole miradas matadoras a neji que hablaba con naruto por cuestión de una misión miro a naruto

-te pasa algo???-pregunto algo curioso

-nada, nada tteballo- respondio suspirando

sasuke lo abrazo y lo beso

-ummm, te amo dobe

naruto volvió a soltar 2 lagrimones pero de felicidad

-retiro lo dicho me gusta mas este

sasuke mientras lo abrazaba se acerco al oido

-esta noche tambien tendremos otra sesión, no?

-nooo, porque a mi- se dijo a si mismo llorando de amargura- otra noche sin dormir es que no se agota este dobe TToTT

sasuke agarro a naruto y se fueron dirección a casa, seguidos por sai y kakashi a escondidas, con unas cámaras de fotos diciendo "hoy si que les saco una" y a un naruto desesperado pidiendo socorro

-+ fin +-

bueno pues aquí esta mi oneshot, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon asi que no se que tal me quedo Xd, ya se que debería publicar el capi de mi otra historia pero michan esta dando el visto bueno a unos dibujos y aun no termina y eso que el capi esta listo TTxTT

bueno pues si os a gustado mandadme review con lo que os a parecido la historia o tambien para amenazarme, jajaja, mejor esto ultimo no que ya me los manda Itachi por no haber salido para llevarse a naruto y meterse con su otochan, si eso tirarme verduras y asi m apaño una ensalada o soborno a Itachi XD

se despiden por ahora Itaru y mi peluche neko sasuke que esta a mi vera cada vez que escribo mis fic X3


End file.
